scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Supernatural
"I don't know how you made it here, but you're all going down. My brothers may have met their demise early, but that doesn't mean we can't finish what we started! Get ready for damnation!" ''-Supernatural'' Supernaturals are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They serve as one of Evil's stronger minions and tougher relatives of Exorcists. Gregory and co. encounter these enemies later on in Evil's dimension, the Miasma Realm. Physical Appearance Supernaturals appear the same as their regular relatives. The only differences are that of their dark-orange coloring and glowing green eyes. Etymology Basically, their name comes from a supernatural, a mystical being or force that is said to exist above and beyond nature. However, it is unknown if these enemies do exist above or beyond nature. Attacks Supernaturals mainly attack Gregory and co. the same way as their weaker relatives. They can also do more attacks such as Boomer, Doom, Raining Ghosts, Nightly Winds, Shadow Slice, Fire Wave, Sinful Punch, Super Bite, and Reinforcements. Boomer is a move used by certain enemies, in which they create a small explosion, only damaging one target. Doom is only learned and mastered by dark or evil enemies, which plants all eerie emotions, causing the Fear status. Raining Ghosts are used by few evil or dark enemies, which sends ghosts raining from the sky to damage all opposite party members. This move also implants the Fear status. Nightly Winds is a move inherited and used by windy or dark enemies. They can create dark, howling winds that strike at pressure, damaging all opposite party members and causing the Fear status. Shadow Slice is a move only mastered by dark enemies. They slice their foes with eerie, shadow claws, which also has a high critical hit rate like the move Slicer. Fire Wave is used and mastered by some enemies, which creates a wave of fire, damaging all opposite party members, as well as inflicting the Burn status. Sinful Punch is a sin-like move only mastered by evil enemies. They punch with a sinful feeling of hate, damaging only one target. It also triggers the Fear status. Super Bite is a move used by enemies that have teeth. It drops the foe's HP to half. Reinforcements is a healing move that restores the user up to half of its HP. These enemies possess high HP, great Attack, Special Attack, and Speed stats. They also have good Special Defense stats, but low Defense stats, so using physical attacks would be best to take them out. They are also weak against pure attacks, just like every other evil enemy in the Scorpius series, so using Gregory's Magic Paintbrush and Princess Jasmine's Heart Scepter would be more effective to defeat them. The strongest relative of Supernatural and Exorcist is named Revenant, which is an enemy that Gregory and co. will face later on at the Challenge Tower. The only notable differences is that Revenant is yellow, have white eyes, which looks more human, and black eye pupils. Trivia *Somewhat likely, their Mind Thought indicates that they don't seem to like Evil, based on them wanting to be free from being his minions. *Just like every other minions of Evil, Supernatural is also seen at the Challenge Tower. They too decided to live their lives free from being in affiliations with Evil. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies